Bugs and cheats (Beastie Bay)
*'Skip ANY Fight' - (Wifi needed) At the bottom of the screen there is a button that says bns (bonus) Click it and your game saves, then you are sent to tapjoy. This button does not disappear in battles so if you click it, it will save in the battle. Close the game and then re-open it and the fight is skipped. Skipping bosses is harder because they say something at the start of the battle which makes the bns button disappear. To prevent this, click bns when your screen is transitioning to the boss fight. Close the game and re-open it. You have successfully skipped the boss and you will receive the rewards from the boss. *'Reload cheat' - The game never forces your default save file to "auto-save". This can be exploited by saving your game, doing something, storing the information, exiting the game (going to title screen), and then loading the game before you did anything. This can be done with: **'Remodeling conditions' - You can unlock them by paying medals, writing them down, and then restart the game to restore your medals. **'Instructors / Magic Words' - You can make an ally an instructor, send yourself the "magic words", and then restart the game to restore your ally. *Structures may display the "Remodel" banner before your island assistant alerts you that they have met the requirements for remodeling. They cannot actually be remodeled until the assistant delivers the message. *When Young Chimpan, Grizzly Bearington, May Salvage, Ella Whit or Wairobot use a harvesting tool such as a sickle or an axe, their bodies will change to that of Robin's for the animation, likely because the character models do not have animations for using tools. *If you go to the instructor's list and select an instructor on the bottom row, the resulting menu will appear "under" the text at the bottom of the window. *Placing an Ally Home on a beach tile then transferring the Ally Home to another tile converts the beach tile permanently to an Earth tile afterwards * After smashing a star rock in caves and encountering an enemy like Sally Prin, Kairobot or UFO, the rock sometimes gets stuck on screen and stays there during the whole battle. *You can have an ad-free game, if you turn your WiFi connection off before starting the game. On the other hand, your ranking will not be checked then. *If you equipped the Water Tome to an ally, it will equip Fountain Blast instead of Water Cannon. This bug makes the Tidal Tome useless as the Tidal Tome also equips Fountain Blast. *Occasionally on Samsung's Galaxy S3 and Galaxy Note 3, after turning the phone display off while leaving the game running, the game may load with a black screen, making it impossible to see what is going on. The game will still accept user inputs, so it is possible to save the game, provided one knows where to tap. This black-out can sometimes be solved by turning the display off and back on again, but may take several tries. *Sometime after you research the cooking set and a resident sits down to have a meal (either because they don't have a home yet or they were building something and ran out of strength) when you tap on him/her a very big picture of him/her eating with a black background will appear for a short amount of time. *Using a wagon with 6 allies, you can get full xp for all 6 allies by swapping your first 3 allies after the first round of the fight. This can be used to easily train worse allies by having your worst 3 allies in the wagon out first, and then swapping them with stronger ones after the first round. *'bug' - Water Tome promises to teach "Water Cannon" but instead teaches "Fountain Blast". See images in the gallery. *Whenever you encounter a water beast on your way to an island, killing it gives you a loot bag but you don't receive the items, even after you've reached the island. *Sometimes if you build a structure and move it immediately before being built, the structures effect will stay without it being around. *If you want to attempt getting a certain monster on a certain star rank or above, or just keep trying to get it over and over, just play the quest where it spawns, when it spawns on the map, save the game before the collision. When the battle begins, go on items and pick any bait and then select each monster to see the star level, If it's not on the star level you want, reload the save, and a new battle will start, with the monsters star level and numbers changed. You may keep doing that until you are able to get the monster at the desired star rank. Bug/Cheat Gallery Water Cannon bug a - Beastie Bay.png|Water Cannon bug A) Water Tome promises Water Cannon Water Cannon bug b - Beastie Bay.png|Water Cannon bug B) Fountain Blast learned instead